falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pickman's Gift
}} Pickman's Gift is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon entering the Pickman Gallery, the player character will come across multiple raiders, all of whom are searching for someone named "Pickman" and will attempt to kill the Sole Survivor on sight, presumably confusing the player character with the man in question. In the room immediately to the left of the entrance one will find the body of a raider that has the holotape Message to Jack on it. Listening to this holotape will give the first clue about Pickman. There are two different ways that one can enter the hidden tunnels beneath the gallery. One is to find the hole in the wall on the third floor and use it to drop down into Pickman's basement, which then leads to the tunnels where one can hear someone calling for Pickman to come out of hiding. Alternatively, one can try to pick the master lock door which also leads directly to the same place. There is a high drop that one must jump down to continue exploring, preventing any backtracking via this route. Continue through the winding tunnels while fighting off numerous raiders and a turret, remaining mindful of the ledges and water. When arriving at a ledge at the end of the tunnel, the Sole Survivor will find Pickman being threatened at gunpoint by several raiders, including their leader, Slab. The Sole Survivor can either save Pickman, let the raiders kill him, or kill everyone. Even if they let the raiders kill Pickman, the Sole Survivor will still have to fight them afterwards to progress. After killing all the raiders in Pickman Gallery, one should either speak to Pickman or loot his body (if he was killed). This will grant the player character Pickman's key, upon which the quest will be added to the Pip-Boy. If Pickman is spared, he will tell the player character to take a closer look at his painting "Picnic For Stanley". After exiting the house via the tunnel exit nearby, re-enter the gallery through the front door. In the northwest corner of the ground floor is a painting of a man with his eyes removed — "Picnic for Stanley". Activate it to reveal Pickman's safe which can be opened with Pickman's key. Collect his gift from the safe to complete the quest. Quest stages Notes * The quest Art Appreciation runs concurrent with this quest. They can be seamlessly done together by speaking with Hancock to initiate Art Appreciation first. Saving Pickman or retrieving the Message to Jack will fulfill Hancock's objective. * Some companions disapprove when the quest is added to the journal, which is done by simply talking to Pickman after killing the raiders, as no dialogue options prevent him from giving the key and adding the quest. e.g. Danse hates this, Deacon, Hancock, MacCready, Curie, Codsworth dislike this. On the other hand, X6-88 doesn't react, and Strong likes it. * The painting can be moved and the safe can be looted with Locksmith rank 3 (Master-rank lock) before receiving this quest, and if emptied the "take" prompt won't be able to check off "Retrieve Pickman's gift" and complete the quest. To complete it then, click into the safe's inventory with the "transfer" button. * Pickman's thank you note does not appear before Pickman is saved, nor does it appear if the quest is obtained and the player character kills Pickman prior to leaving the lowest basement. Behind the scenes This quest is a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's 1926 short story Pickman's Model. Bugs If picking the lock on Pickman's safe behind the painting and taking Pickman's Blade before saving or killing Pickman and then the Sole Survivor encounters Pickman, he will still give the key and the player character will have the same conversation options triggering the quest. After deciding Pickman's fate, and returning to his safe, it will show nothing in it and still be unlocked from the way one left it earlier. The quest will still be in the log though. To fix this use the transfer option and place Pickman's Blade back in the safe, exit the safe, re-enter the safe and retrieve the blade again. This will mark the quest as completed in the log and award with experience. Gallery FO4-PickmanGift.jpg|Pickman's safe after removing the painting Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Regalo de Pickman pl:Podarunek od Pickmana pt:Presente de Pickman ru:Подарок Пикмана uk:Подарунок Пікмана zh:皮克曼的禮物